1. Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relates to an electronic device and a method of manufacturing the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to an interconnection structure, a semiconductor device having the interconnection structure, and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device includes a variety of interconnection lines for transmitting signals. However, with the increase in an integration degree of semiconductor devices, a space between the interconnection fines becomes increasingly narrow. The narrowed space may increase capacitance between adjacent interconnection lines, increase a loading effect, and degrade program characteristics.